Ryuga High School: Crônicas em uma Nova Era
by Meriu
Summary: Quando se muda de colégio, achamos muitas coisas novas: novos ares, novos professores, novos bons amigos. Mas, às vezes, encontramos algo que nos fazem lembrar do passado e nossa mente lembrar do antigo. Então, estas crônicas se iniciam. HIATUS


**_Ryuga_****_ High School – Crônicas em uma Nova Era_**

**- Capítulo 1 -**

Três amigas conversavam animadamente, sentadas no pátio do colégio, durante o intervalo.

- Ah! A aula estava muito chata. Detesto aquele professor de matemática. – reclamou uma das garotas, levemente entediada.

- Não se preocupe, Misao. Não tem mais aulas com ele nessa semana, pelo menos. – disse a amiga, sorrindo – Você, definitivamente, odeia matemática, não é? – disse, rindo, enquanto guardava seu CD.

- Prefiro história. – disse a jovem, sorrindo – Mesmo porque, história, é algo tão interessante e incrível! – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

- Gosto mais de biologia. Além disso, o professor que dá aula é lindo. – brincou uma, com carinha de raposa.

- Ainda não desistiu de fazer medicina, Megumi?

- Não, Kaoru. Ainda não. É e sempre foi meu sonho, desde pequena. Não tenho como mudar. – ela sorriu.

- Olá! – cumprimentaram outras duas, sorrindo.

- Finalmente chegaram, Tae! Estava morrendo de fome! – reclamou Misao, pegando um dos lanches que a amiga estendia.

- Ora, a culpa foi da Tomoe que parava a cada minuto pra cumprimentar alguém. – retrucou, apontando para a colega.

- Isso foi exagero. – disse Tomoe, calma – Mas, não tenho culpa de conhecer bastante gente.

- Culpa não tem, mas é irritante, levando em conta que entramos nesse ano. – brincou Kaoru.

O Ryuga era extremamente conceituado em Tokyo e outras cidades, pelo simples fato de, no decorrer dos últimos três anos, no chamado 'colegial', haver uma grande preparação para enfrentar o concorrido vestibular da faculdade mais famosa da cidade, a 'Toudai'. Entre os métodos havia: provas distribuídas ao longo das semanas, professores para cada subdivisão de matérias e mudança de salas trimestrais de acordo com as notas dos alunos (com exceção do primeiro trimestre do primeiro ano, que era organizado aleatóriamente). Por este motivo, no primeiro ano muitos alunos entravam, a fim de estudar e conseguir entrar na faculdade.

Aquelas amigas, Misao Makimachi, Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takani, Tomoe Yukishiro e Tae Sekihara, também. As cinco haviam entrado naquele ano e, apesar de não aparentarem, haviam se conhecido à apenas 3 meses, quando iniciara o ano letivo. Isso é, conhecido a fundo.

Das cinco, Misao era a ligação, pois foi ela que apresentou umas as outras.

Havia conhecido cada uma em um momento. Megumi e Tomoe quando fez um curso de desenho por um curto período, Tae, durante o tempo que trabalhou no restaurante da família da garota, já Kaoru, era sua colega de escola desde pequena.

- Nooossa! – exclamou Misao.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tomoe.

- Quem são aqueles dois que estão conversando com o Sanosuke? – perguntou, indicando com a cabeça.

- Ah! – Kaoru sorriu – Kenshin Himura e Aoshi Shinomori. Estão na minha sala. Por quê?

- Por nada. – mentiu.

Misao continuou a olhar os dois garotos. Himura ria de algumas coisas que Sano falava e Shinomori apenas sorria, discretamente. Percebeu que os dois eram bonitos. Himura talvez um pouco mais, por ser um tanto diferente, mas os dois eram bonitos, sem dúvidas.

- Hoho, Misao fica secando os garotos, que feio. – brincou Tae.

- Eu não! – afirmou, veemente.

- Ah, você estava sim, Misao. Agora, para a sala porque o sinal já tocou. – disse Megumi, empurrando a amiga – Até mais garotas, nos vemos mais tarde.

As outras acenaram, caminhando para suas respectivas salas.

- Aiai, Kaoru está sozinha na sala dela. – disse Misao.

- Quando houver a mudança de sala, acho que ficarei na mesma que ela. Minhas notas tão parecidas com as dela. – lembrou-se, sorrindo.

- Eu vou me separar de vocês! – reclamou, com a voz triste – Minhas notas estão muito baixas.

- Você melhora. Tenho certeza. – apoiou Megumi, sorrindo.

- Acho que não...

Algo passou os braços pelo ombro de Megumi e pôs a mão no de Misao, colocando o rosto bem no meio das duas.

- Olá garota raposa! Olá garota doninha!

- Hei Sano! Nada de garota raposa! – exclamou Megumi, apertando a orelha do amigo.

- Isso dói. – reclamou.

- Bom, nos conhecemos faz pouco tempo, mas você já devia estar acostumado com o jeito de Megumi. – brincou Misao, rindo.

- Com o jeito de Megumi eu ainda tenho que me acostumar, agora, com o seu jeito violento eu já me acostumei. – disse, rindo.

Misao olhou com raiva para o garoto, dando-lhe um chute na altura da cintura, que foi devidamente desviado.

- Misao, a saia. – lembrou Megumi, rindo.

A garota ficou vermelha. Sempre se esquecia que para bater em Sano tinha que pular um pouco e levantar a perna mais que o normal, pelo fato de ser baixa e isso, levantava sua saia.

- Sentando gente! – disse o professor, sorrindo e entrando com um grande mapa em mãos.

Os três se sentaram em seus lugares, ainda conversando e rindo de Misao que tentava, na medida do possível, levar tudo numa boa com uma leve veia saltando.

-------------

Olá para todos!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de Rurouni Kenshin, agora em um universo alternativo! XD

Todos nossos personagens como colegiais e tal, mágico não? XD (e levemente batido, eu sei... U.U")

Inspiração me veio em um dia que resolvi tornar meu colégio uma história (sim! Meu colégio tem mudança de salas por nota e provas quase todos os dias! XP). Então, se os personagens às vezes estiverem meio nada a ver, considere normal! "X3

Bom, capítulo curtinho porque foi mais uma introdução, ok? D

Haverá vez para todos os personagens, mas...bom...alguém será o central e quem é atento percebeu quem! ;D

Em todo o caso, espero que tenham gostado e sim, quero muitas reviews! XD

Até mais! E Muito obrigada!

Erika-Meriu (09.2004)


End file.
